Puedes contar conmigo
by Llueeve
Summary: Perder a tu mejor amigo por demencia frontotemporal no es fácil, pero Scott hará todo lo que esté en su mano para impedirlo.
1. I

**Teen Wolf no es cosa mía, si así fuese está claro que tendríamos más sarcasmo marca Stiles y menos drama al estilo Stilinski.**

**Importante: Spoilers de la temporada 3B de TW, quién avisa no es traidor.**

* * *

Melissa McCall observa a su hijo, preocupada. Esta así desde que volvieron del hospital, Isaac ha intentado hablar con él, incluso Lydia se ha pasado por la casa para saber que tal ha salido todo, pero ni ellos han conseguido que Scott reaccione.

Y lo entiende, claro que lo entiende, ella se siente igual ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Stiles no ha sido solamente una constante en la vida de su hijo, también lo ha sido en la suya ¿Cuántas veces ha llegado a casa del trabajo y se ha encontrado al pequeño Stilinski merodeando en su cocina en busca de algún dulce? ¿O cuantas veces ha tenido que ir a la casa del Sheriff a buscar a Scott, que se había quedado dormido mientras jugaba a los videojuegos con Stiles? Scott y Stiles no son simples amigos, son hermanos de distinta madre. Si disparan a uno el otro sangra, si uno de ellos cae en el abismo el otro irá detrás a buscarlo sin pestañear ni un segundo y por supuesto, si a uno de ellos le muerde un hombre lobo el otro pasará todas las noches de luna llena despierto vigilándole.

Recuerda perfectamente cuando diagnosticaron a la madre de Stiles con la misma dolencia que parece padecer el chico, fue horrible. La noche que Claudia murió ella tenía guardia, el llanto de Stiles al comprender lo sucedido y la rabia del Sheriff aun la persiguen cada noche en sus pesadillas. Siente que no hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar el dolor de la familia, y ahora que la historia parece repetirse, se siente tan inútil como la última vez. Ojala hubiese algún modo de evitar lo inevitable. Pero no la hay, la demencia frontotemporal no tiene cura.

—Scott—Dice, esperando que esta vez reaccione de algún modo—Es tarde hijo, deberías irte a la cama.

El joven se gira, el dolor en su rostro es tan evidente que el corazón de Melissa se contrae.

—Ve a la cama—Insiste—No puedes hacer nada por él en este estado.

Scott asiente lentamente y sorprendiendo a su madre se levanta del sofá. Isaac, que no se ha movido de la escalera en ningún momento desde que Scott llegó, se levanta de un salto atento a los movimientos de su amigo.

Scott parece un alma en pena y Melissa no puede evitar abrazarle en cuanto pasa por su lado, esperando que de ese modo un poco de consuelo llegue hasta ambos. Scott solloza ligeramente en el hombro de su madre, Melissa le abraza con más fuerza.

La voz de Isaac, suena como un potente cañón entre el silencio de la casa.

—Encontraremos el modo de ayudarle Scott.

Scott rompe el abrazo de su madre y mira hacia la luna, pensativo.

—Lo sé—Sentencia, con una determinación tan fuerte que Melissa no puede evitar que la recorra un escalofrío.


	2. II

Scott sabe que en cuanto cierre los ojos, esa noche los recuerdos le perseguirán. Sabe que esa noche Stiles habitará en sus sueños, su mejor amigo, su fiel compañero, la persona que ha estado siempre a su lado: con sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos, su obsesión con Batman, su talento para resolver conflictos sobrenaturales y su eterna sonrisa. No el Stiles nervioso y agotado, aquel que tendrá que pasar la noche en el hospital, lejos de su padre y su almohada. No el Stiles que sufre la enfermedad que se llevó a su madre, el Stiles al que nunca le hubiera gustado conocer, pero al que nunca abandonará a su suerte.

Sus parpados comienzan a cerrarse, y con ellos llegan las primeras brumas del sueño, protagonizadas por unos curiosos ojos marrones que ahora parecen haber perdido todo su brillo…

**I**

Tiene 6 años, está sentado solo en el patio de la escuela, mirando con interés sus zapatos, es nuevo en la ciudad y no se le da muy bien eso de hacer amigos. Acaban de trasladar a su padre y Scott aún no termina de acostumbrarse a la vida en Beacon Hills.

Abre la bolsa de comida que su madre le ha preparado y frunce el ceño ligeramente. Bocadillo de atún, no le gusta el atún, pero su madre insiste en que hay que comer de todo, revisa la bolsa de nuevo, al menos tiene un batido de fresa para poder quitarse luego el sabor del atún de la boca.

—Te cambió tu bocadillo de atún por el mío de queso y pavo.

Scott alza la vista y se topa con un niño menudo, pálido y de ojos marrones. Va en su clase se sienta en la última fila y siempre está dibujando, ajeno a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, sabe que tiene un nombre raro que la profesora es incapaz de pronunciar y que como él, no tiene ningún otro amigo.

—Hoy me ha hecho mi padre la comida—Aclara—No suele tener mucha imaginación y siempre me hace lo mismo, voy a acabar odiando el pavo y el queso.

Scott sonríe, parece simpático, le tiende el bocadillo y coge el del otro niño a cambio. Este se sienta a su lado y le pega un buen bocado al sándwich de atún.

—¡Que rico! —Exclama con la boca llena— Por cierto, soy Stiles. ¿Tú eres nuevo, no?

—Sí—Responde Scott, tímidamente—Me llamó Scott.

Stiles abre su bolsa de comida y saca un paquete de galletas de chocolate, saca una y se lo pasa a Scott.

—¿Compartimos?

La sonrisa de Scott se hace más amplia mientras coge una de las galletas, Stiles le sonríe de vuelta.

Esa tarde cuando vuelve a casa después del colegio entra en la cocina emocionado mientras les cuenta a sus padres, entre saltitos, que ha hecho un nuevo amigo.

**II**

Tenía que salir de casa, no soportaba escuchar los gritos de su madre y los portazos de su padre. Está harto de esa situación, desde hace unos meses cada vez que su padre vuelve del trabajo, oliendo a destilería, se pone a discutir con su madre sin ningún motivo aparente, despertándole con sus gritos y los sollozos de su madre.

Stiles, le encontró parado bajo el porche de su casa y sin hacer ninguna pregunta le hizo pasar a su habitación, le prestó un pijama y le dejó dormir en su cama, distrayéndole con alguna de sus típicas estupideces para que no pensase más en la situación que se vivía en su casa. Aquella noche Scott durmió mejor de lo que había dormido las últimas semanas, y cuando el Sheriff le llevó por la mañana a su casa descubrió que su padre se había marchado para no volver. Stiles se presentó inmediatamente en su puerta, con su saco de dormir y sus comics bajo el brazo, de nuevo sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Y entonces Scott lo tuvo claro, su padre podría haberle abandonado pero nunca se quedaría solo, Stiles estaría siempre.

**III**

Los funerales le ponen nervioso, nunca sabe que decir, cree que unas simples y vacías palabras de apoyo no sirven para nada, que el hecho de que miles de desconocidos acudan en masa a la iglesia a dar el último pésame a la familia no tiene sentido, es obligar a los dolientes a soportar la pérdida una y otra vez.

Busca a su madre entre los asistentes, está sentada a la derecha del Sheriff con su mano apoyada firmemente en su hombro, mostrándole todo su apoyo, asegurándose de que sepa que aunque su mujer allá muerto él no estará solo, que puede contar con ella para lo que sea, que nunca dejaría que pasen por ello solos tanto él como Stiles.

Stiles.

Scott no ha visto a su amigo en la iglesia y preocupado, sale en su búsqueda, justo cuando el párroco comienza a orar por el alma de Claudia Stilinski.

Le encuentra en el campo de detrás de la iglesia, sentado sobre la hierba, vestido con un traje que le queda algo grande, los zapatos nuevos y el pelo recién cortado. Tiene los ojos llorosos y ni siquiera repara en la presencia de Scott a su lado.

El moreno se sienta a su lado, intentando no molestar a su amigo.

Finalmente Stiles gira la cabeza hacia él y sin que ningún de los dos lo esperase rompe a llorar.

Es la primera vez que Scott ve a su mejor amigo llorar, y a pesar de que dar consuelo no es lo suyo no duda en abrazarle, imitándole el gesto que su madre ha tenido con el Sheriff en el interior de la iglesia, queriendo trasmitirle a su amigo que estará siempre con él, para lo que necesite.

**IV**

Intentas no reírte, de verdad que haces todo lo posible para que no se te escape ni una sola carcajada, pero no puedes, de verdad que no puedes.

Stiles es hilarante, incluso cuando no pretende serlo lo es. Si es que ¿Cómo no vas a reírte? ¿Quién no lo haría al ver como se le cae la baba cada vez que Lydia Martin pasa frente a él por los pasillos?

—Algún día sabrá que existo Scott—Repite una vez más desde que Lydia se cruzó en su camino—Y ese día conseguiré que se enamore total y perdidamente de mí, ya lo veras.

Tú, que ya has aprendido que en el tema de Lydia tu amigo no entra a razones, le palmeas la espalda con cariño.

—No me cabe la menor duda Stiles.

Y te alejas por el pasillo, rumbo a matemáticas con la sonrisa bailando en tu rostro.

—¡Lo digo enserio! —Grita Stiles corriendo tras de ti.

Esta vez no puedes evitar reírte en voz alta.

**V**

Quieres romper las cadenas, salir de la habitación, aullar a la luna y correr por el bosque. Sintiendo la tierra bajo tus pies, con el aire meciendo tu cabello y la noche como única compañera.

Pero no puedes, estas atado, encerrado, no quieren dejarte salir y disfrutar e tu verdadera naturaleza.

Quieres despedazar, destrozar, atacar a quién te está haciendo eso ¡Eres un lobo, debes ser libre!

Rascas el suelo con tus garras y gruñes a la puerta, esperando intimidar a quién esté al otro lado.

—Scott, tranquilo amigo.

Esa voz, es la voz de tu carcelero, gruñes de nuevo esta vez con más fuerza.

—Soy yo Stiles, no la tomes conmigo hago esto por tu bien—Responde la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Stiles, ese nombre te suena familiar. Algo en tu interior te dice que no debes hacerle daño, y la bestia se relaja, pero aun así quieres salir, ser libre. Y lo conseguirás, romperás las cadenas y escaparás de tu cautiverio, aunque sin hacerle daño a Stiles, no quieres que ese algo que se revuelve en tu interior sea un impedimento en tu camino…

Un ligero toque en tu hombro te sobresalta, miras a tu alrededor encontrándote con los ojos claros de Isaac.

—Es hora de ir al instituto—Te dice.

Te desperezas y sueltas un enorme bostezo, te sientes como si no hubieras descansado en absoluto.

—¿Qué tal has dormido? —Pregunta Isaac.

—¿Tú que crees? —Respondes, lamentando casi al segundo haber sonado tan brusco.

Isaac abandona la habitación y te deja a solas para que puedas vestirte. Te sientas en la cama y te llevas las manos en la cabeza ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en ir al instituto, en seguir tu vida normal como ni no estuviera pasando nada?

Tu mejor amigo está en una cama de hospital, contando los días que le faltan para que la demencia tome todo el control sobre su cuerpo y deje de ser él para siempre.

Te levantas de un salto decido, no, no vas a permitirlo. Harás todo lo posible para salvarlo. Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Como dirían los franceses : **C'est fini.**

Que poquito me gusta escribir cosas triste y que pie de Teen Wolf para ello, pero eso sí, que bonita es la amistad de Stiles y Scott.

**_Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido?_**


End file.
